villagersandheroesrebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Starfall Patch
Starfall was a major patch for Villagers and Heroes. It was released on September 20, 2017. Features See the official newshttp://thestararrives.com and patch notes http://thestararrives.com/patchnotes The major features of patch are a level cap raise to 90, four new zones, a continuation of the main questline, and a major overhaul of the combat, talent point system, and gear drops, and an option for a fifth rebirth. To transition existing players to the new combat and gear system, all gear was converted to level 1 husks. Accounts that were deemed active were awarded stardust in exchange for the gear, a temporary currency used to buy armaments in Starfall, temporary new zone located off of Ardent City. Players were also returned sockets and gold used to create the gear they owned. New Zones * The Rye * Dartrey Woods, * Pools of Andorra * Glendergan Item Rarity Items now come in the following rarities: inferior, common, uncommon, rare, epic. Dropped and Crafted Gear Dropped gear is randomly generated and can have a variety of appearances, stats, and runes. Crafted gear has a fixed appearance and runes, but may have additional augmentation runes, and random stats. Runes Items can now have four kinds of Runes attached: * Active Runes - these grant new spells and feats that can be actively used during combat. * Passive Runes - these grant passive abilities which are always present. * Augmementation Runes - these improve existing spells and feats, as long as they are available to the player. (These used to be known as boosters) * Reinforcement Runes - these boost stats, but since they are runes, they are movable between items when gnogmenting. Legendary Crafting System Legendary crafting was made available for all gear, not just level 70 to 79 items. Crafting an item several times increases your skill in that recipe. After 30 items, the crafter achieves 5 star rank for a item, guaranteeing creation of a rare item. Because this is the system for all crafted gear, the word "legendary" is being dropped. New Item Slots All classes gained 2 slots to equip trinkets, as well as a slot for a class-specific token. A level one player starts with only armor, boots, belt, gloves, weapon, and shield. Hats, rings, necklaces, trinkets, and tokens are added as the player levels up. Elder Fragments Elder Fragments are now part of the Elder Bounty reward. Every player involved in an Elder fight gets a fragment, as long as their bounty reward is ready to be claimed. Acron now gives out rare Elder Armaments, and have a chance to roll as epic rarity. The armaments level will be from the level of the elder up to one below the next set of elders, matching the level of the player if possible. Miscellaneous Additions * Gnogment anywhere - Gnogmentation button was added to our inventory window * Item comparison * New world map * Travel runes have been removed. Travel costs gold, depending on distance. (Ardent Members still have free travel.) * New hairstyles and faces * New mounts ** Horse Vendor * New outfits ** Starchild Outfit ** Green Starchild Outfit ** Celestial Paladin ** Ardent Paladin ** Molten Paladin Category:Patch